


Ground Rules

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Foreplay, Love, M/M, Rules, Sleeping Together, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo picks a very inopportune moment to discuss some basic ground rules of their relationship.





	Ground Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo/Dee, “We need to decide on some ground rules for when you spend the night and Bikky’s home”,’ at fic_promptly.

Dee pressed Ryo back into the pillows, his lips trailing kisses down his lover’s throat. They hadn’t been together as a couple very long, less than a month, but Dee didn’t think he’d ever tire of the thrill he got just from having Ryo as a willing, if still slightly hesitant, participant in his seductions. ‘Yes’ was a much more appealing reaction to his advances than ‘No’, for obvious reasons.

“We need to decide on some ground rules for when you spend the night and Bikky's home.”

Pausing mid-kiss, Dee pulled back and stared incredulously at Ryo. “You wanna talk about that NOW?”

“Look, I’m sorry, it just popped into my mind. I mean, he’s going to be home from camp in a few more days and he doesn’t even know yet that we’re… together. I don’t want him finding out by accident before I’m ready to tell him, and you did sometimes stay over even before we were…” Ryo blushed. “Sleeping together.”

With a heavy sigh, Dee dropped his forehead to Ryo’s chest. Looked like they were definitely going to have to talk this through before getting down to the fun part of the evening; he just hoped it wouldn’t take too long. “Fine. How about we don’t do this here until the house ape knows about us? We can slip over to my place instead. My bed might not be quite as comfy as yours, but it’s almost as big, and…”

Ryo cut him off. “I can’t leave Bikky alone in the evenings!”

“When he’s out then, or at basketball practice, and just until you tell him so he’ll stop usin’ me as a punchin’ bag every time I go to kiss ya.”

Ryo relented. “I guess that would be okay, but we still need to set some ground rules for after I tell him.”

Sitting up, Dee rested his chin on one raised knee, the other leg stretched out so Ryo could see what he was missing out on. Despite his blush deepening, Ryo’s eyes wandered where Dee wanted them to go. “What sorta rules are we talkin’ about?”

“What?” Ryo’s head jerked up so he was looking Dee in the face rather than the groin area; it was all Dee could do not to smirk.

“Ground rules for when I sleep over? You’re the one wanted to discuss this now.”

“Oh, right. Well, no walking about naked.”

“Well, duh! Like I wanna flash the family jewels at the brat. What else?”

“No making out on the sofa, or anything else, until Bikky goes to bed.”

“That’s a bit harsh! Tell me I can at least put my arm around you if we’re watchin’ TV.”

“I guess that would be okay,” Ryo conceded. “Bedroom door closed at all times though.”

“Common sense.”

“No shared showers.”

“WHAT!”

“I only mean when Bikky’s around. Other times it’s okay, as long as we’re not in a rush to get ready for work.”

“Okay, I’ll agree to that for now, on the condition we can re-evaluate that one, and the smoochin’ on the sofa, at a later date, like when the kid’s had a chance to get used to us bein’ an item.”

“That’s fair, I suppose.” Ryo gnawed on his bottom lip as he thought some more. “We have to be quiet; I don’t want him hearing us.”

Dee groaned. “Take all the fun outta everything, why don’tcha?”

“We should keep the noise down anyway, for the sake of the neighbours.”

“You drive a hard bargain, babe.”

“So we’re agreed?”

“I’ll agree to try; not sayin’ I’ll succeed. Is that it?”

“One more thing; no grabbing my butt or…” Ryo flicked his eyes to his own crotch then back to Dee. “Elsewhere.”

“That rule only stands when we’re where Bikky can see us, right?”

“Right.”

“I still think you’re overreactin’ a bit, there’s nothin’ wrong with a pat on the butt, but I’ll go along with it. For now. We done with the negotiations yet? ‘Cause I’d like to do a bit of negotiatin’ myself now.”

“What about?”

“About pickin’ up where we left off and me screwin’ you into the mattress.” Dee shifted onto his knees and planted one hand either side of Ryo’s hips. “I mean, we’re both naked here, and we were just gettin’ started before you decided to call a time out.” Dee shifted his weight onto one arm, using the other hand to do a bit of exploring; after all, Ryo hadn’t said anything about not groping him in private.

“Uhhhh…” Ryo flopped back against the pillows, a certain part of his anatomy coming to life in Dee’s hand.

“Now where were we?” Leaning in, Dee licked a stripe up the side of Ryo’s neck and nipped at his earlobe. Ryo clutched at Dee’s bicep as a shiver went through him from head to toe. “That’s better.” Dee grinned in satisfaction; the only sounds he wanted to hear coming from Ryo’s lips for the rest of the evening were pleasured moans and incoherent cries of ecstasy.

The End


End file.
